


For Frodo

by Pippinsis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn/Arwen - Freeform, Multi, Sam/Frodo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinsis/pseuds/Pippinsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frodo was a ring wraith? The story of how Sam has to get to Mordor before Frodo does. Who will win? Good, or evil? this is my first fanfiction that's being put on the internet. All of the characters, places, and everything else belongs to Tolkien. I only own this fanfic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight to Fate

The fog covered the warm sun in the sky so much it almost made you think night had fallen and would never lift to reveal the sun again. "Gasp!" Cried Frodo, his left shoulder was stabbed by a morgul blade, he would never fully heal."Hold on a bit more, Mr. Frodo! Strider is finding you some athleas, he'll be back soon." Comforted Sam, clinging to his master hand and putting it on his cheek which was in tears. "Sam, don't cry, 'gasp' everything will be fine, 'gasp! " Frodo spoke silently like it was trapped in the fog, his still, frozen arm chillled his pale face that whenever he tried to move, cold pains shot throughout his body like an Orc's poison. Silently, deadly poison crawling into your blood and killing you slowly. "Your colder than before, " exclaimed Sam in a cautious tone, "and you're sweating like a storm! Strider! Where are you? Frodo is getting worse! " "Sam! I'm here. " yelled Strider, this was actually Aragorn, the heir of Gondor and the king hidden by the past. "Oh by Llavitr, we haven't much time! " Exclaimed Strider and rushed over to Frodo, who was breathing irregularly with deep, heavy breaths. Strider was already unbuttoning Frodo's shirt to get the athleas on his wound. "Stay calm Frodo, this might hurt a bit." As soon the leaf reached Frodo's blood, he couldn't help but scream in pain that was loud and as shrill as a ringwraith. Sam looked upon his master with terror, "would he be like this forever? Sam thought,"Will he ever heal? " "Is Frodo going to become a ..."

Then he saw something, his shadow was in front of him, and shining brighter than before, quickly he jerked his head to see what was behind him, as it moved closer, the more it seemed a dream. It was an elf with long, golden, braided hair that looked like silk, and seemed to be clothed in light. "So this is Frodo, " the elf exclaimed, "your friend Gandalf sent me to look for you, and its good I found you now than later. " Now turning his head to Strider, "Aragorn, the nasgul are behind you, we must get Frodo to Elrond, and at a quicker pace. " Moving his eyes to meet his horse. "No! I wont leave my friends! You cant make me get on that horse! " Frodo wailed, now breathing faster and more out of sync, "It's okay Frodo, we'll catch up as fast as we can. "Comforted Pippin while moving his hand across his cousin's forehead. Then, a shrill screech ran through the forest, "It's them! Frodo, we have to get you on my horse!" Commanded the elf, "Glorfendel, what will we do when they come? " Asked Aragorn, who was looking at the elf with great concern. "The only thing we can do, "he said gravely, "fight."

Frodo was placed gently on the horse and then Glorfendel was commanding his horse in elvish, "Noro lim, Noro lim, Ashfoloth! " Then the horse started quickly while carefully keeping Frodo on his back. Frodo looked behind, the nasgul were catching up to him, then they crossed the river, but Frodo heard something, it seemed a loud whisper, coming from the ringwraiths on the other side of the swift moving water, "the Ring! The Ring! Give it to us! " they shrieked to Frodo, then gathering all his might, Frodo drew out his sword. "You shall neither have the ring, or me! " he stated bravely, then the leader nasgul on his horse trotted toward Frodo and attempted to strike him, but Frodo slashed his sword on the deadly blade, and Frodo's sword broke and the remains of it were scattered on the ground, then a sound increased and the nasgul looked toward the river, there was a giant wave of water and if you looked closely enough, one could see horses, and they washed the nasgul away. Suddenly, Frodo's heart felt penetrated by a blade, his heart stopped, and Frodo fell off the horse. "Frodo! Frodo!" Screamed Sam from the other side of the river, "Frodo!" And to his amazement, Frodo opened his eyes and sat on the ground, looking like nothing in the world could bother him, "Yes, Sam? " asked Frodo suspiciously, Sam walked over, but strider held him back. "Strider, why wont you let me see Frodo? Strider? "Then Aragorn gave him a grave, teary face that said "I'm so sorry, " and Sam understood. But that didn't stop him, he ran out of Strider's hands to Frodo, and snatched the Ring from around his neck and said firmly "Farewell! Race you to Mount doom! For Frodo!"Frodo looked over to Sam, who was already out of sight. "Oh, its on! 'Screech!"


	2. Lord Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry! It's short. The next one will be longer.

Once Sam was running, he remembered the mission that they set out for, get the Ring to Lord Elrond. Sam was running down the long beautiful corridors that elves made long ago, "Sam! Give it back to me! " Cried Frodo, "Give me the Ring! " "No! " Responded Sam, and you could tell he was in pain when he was saying it. Then he saw a very elagant looking building, and an elf who looked like a lord when his brown, soft, hair swept down his armor "Lord Elrond! " Yelled Sam, who was a half a mile away, "Lord Elrond! " The elf looked at him curiously, then his face became very serious when he saw the little ringwraith behind him. "Get back! " He yelled, and Sam did so, then the elf drew out a sword, and slashed Frodo to the wall, and fell down. There was a long silence until Sam said, "Is he dead?" "No." Responded Elrond, "Wraiths can never be killed by any blade in middle earth, they just keep coming back. " Sam watched Frodo laying on the ground, his arms were slightly curled in and his eyes were open a little that you still see the sky blue eyes he has had when he was still alive and himself. "Sam! Sam! Are you okay? " It was Pippin. He ran to him but stopped a few steps in front of Frodo, who started moving slightly,"Don't worry, I'll take care of HIM." Saying the last word so they knew where they might take him. The Dungeon.

That night, Sam couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't even relax on the most comfortable bed in all of Middle-Earth. He started to wonder, "Is this MY fault? What if I fail keeping the ring from Mr. Frodo? What about Rose...?" He stopped short. Worrying about Rose meant that he was thinking to hard. She always said she was tough. She stopped many bar-fights the past years and Sam always had a small part of peace-maker. Sam chuckled a bit, and back to his original thought, cried himself to sleep.

It was 5 in the morning, and Sam was awakened by the sound of a wraith. "SAM! "Frodo called, he seemed to be hurt, and felt... himself. Sam took a candle and held it shakily. He walked down the steps, and he saw a small, dark, creature with his head down. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam whispered, still shaking the candle, "Yes, Sam?" Frodo had a great calmness and smooth feeling in his voice, his cerulean eyes looked up to meet Sam's hazel, and Frodo started walking towards him, but stopped short when the chains on his legs were pulling him back. (The arm chains were to big.) Sam had pity for Frodo, but he still knew the ring had to be destroyed. "Umm, " started Sam, "what will happen to you if the ring is destroyed?" "Easy." Said Frodo, "once the ring is destroyed, as all of the evil creatures in middle earth, I die." He said this like he didn't care, but you can tell he was choking on his tears, "Oh, Sam im so sorry, I should have been stronger." Sam watched as his eyes closed, his hands fell over his face, and Frodo wept.


	3. "Visit to the dungeon "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to check on Frodo and on the way, meeting Bilbo. How will he explain this?

Chapter 3  
"Visit to the dungeon "

     Sam found himself back in bed, and remembered everything. "SAM! GET UP!" It was Pippin, along with Merry beside him. "We were told to get you as soon as possible." Said Merry. "By who?" Asked Sam, still sleepy and there was marks of tears on his face, "Gandalf. Frodo's having, " bringing his mouth close to Sam's ear, "Issues." The three hobbits were running down the halls to the dungeon, and on their way, ran into Bilbo. "Oh! Hi Sam! Hi Merry, hi Pippin!" Bilbo was holding onto his red book and the hobbits waved back. "What brings you down here, on your way to the dungeons? No reply, still thinking about it. "Did Pippin do something?" Now came the answer, "Oh, no no no no no no no." Said Sam. "He's been good."Hesitated Merry and putting his arm on pippin's shoulder. Bilbo sighed relief, "then, what are you down here for?" Now they didn't know what to do, one of them had to tell him. "You don't know?" Asked Sam, "About what?" Said a confused Bilbo. "Frodo's a ringwraith." Blurted Pippin. Merry facepalmed, Sam looked at pippin then back at Bilbo who was in complete shock. His face was pale, his eyes wide open, and without notice, dropped his book face open. His jaw was trembling and at that moment, there was a hug. They all felt sorrow for their cousin, their nephew, their master, and their friend. "Gandalf said he was having issues," mentioned Sam, after releasing their arms from the embrace, "so he sent Merry and Pippin to get me." "Well, that's very thoughtful." Said Bilbo, "just I wish Gandalf would be more honest with me!" "Probably getting back at you for not telling him about the ring. Thought Pippin aloud. Merry facepalmed again and told pippin to shut it.

The sound of a screaming ringwraith was coming downstairs, and the hobbits ran down as fast as they could. Sam reached him first. Grabbing the cold, iron bars and looking intently. Frodo was out of the cell and he was holding his left shoulder tight. "FRODO!" Screamed Sam, he reached his arm around Frodo as he collapsed on his shoulder, "Sam, you came back." Frodo whispered, "did you have any dreams last night?" Sam looked at Frodo, how did he know about that? "We had the same dream?" "Yes Sam, we did." "Then it's true? What you said? About you and the ring?" "Yes, everything." Frodo watched Sam's eyes the whole time, never blinking or turning away from him. "Sam," stated Gandalf in his deep voice, "what did Frodo tell you in his dream?" Sam looked up at Gandalf, clutching to Frodo so he wouldn't fall. "He told me... that if I destroyed the ring, I would destroy him." The room got dark when Gandalf nodded his head to Sam. "That is true, but not all is lost. We must have council with Lord Elrond, he will know what to do. 

The next morning the council of Elrond had begun. "Now Sam, " Elrond presumed, "Having Frodo as a ringwraith can be hard on you, are you sure that coming will be okay for you?" "Why does he care?" Thought Sam. He always thought himself to be tough, but him asking seemed to soften his outer core. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Strengthened Sam. Elrond nodded his head and strolled on. Sam was alone, "maybe I should go see how Frodo's doing." Sam wondered, he travelled down rivendell's halls to where Frodo stayed in the dungeon. "Mr. Frodo?" Called Sam, "How are you?" "I've been better, but it doesn't really matter now. I hope you destroy the ring Sam, the world would be better then." Frodo looked really tired and depressed lately, Sam wondered if that was his body decomposing, but he could never tell for sure. "Hey Sam, come a little closer." Frodo smirked. Sam didn't know what was happening when he leaned it to his face, but then quickly, Frodo grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam felt a chill go up his spine as it got deeper into his lips. After what didn't seem like long but probably was, Frodo finally let go. "I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, and for some strange reason, Sam smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun! I hope I get to write more of this, for my first fanfic, this is pretty good! I will try to post once a week, but once the chapter is done, you're getting it. Kudos!


End file.
